Behemoth King (Final Fantasy XII)
The Behemoth King is an Elite Mark from Final Fantasy XII. The hunt becomes available after the marks up to Fafnir have been vanquished. Behemoth King can be found in the Edge of Reason area of the Feywood. Although it is called the Behemoth King, it is actually a wyrm, closely resembling Fafnir. Also it is fought in the International Zodiac Job System trial mode at stage 90. Clan Primer Hunt 42: Truth Shrouded in Mist Petitioner: Koqmihn Petitioner's Location:Rabanastre Lowtown / South Sprawl *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of the Behemoth King (Rank 7). The petitioner is Koqmihn in Dalan's house in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt accepted. Koqmihn wants you to discover what truth lies behind the legend of the Behemoth King said to live on a snowy plain deep within a forest.'' *''Behemoth King defeated! Report to Koqmihn in Dalan's house in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt reported. Koqmihn rejoiced to hear the legend was true. His friend's dying wish had been to find out once and for all. Koqmihn then told you the continuation of the legend.'' *''Following the legend's trail, you investigated the dragon's head on Mt Bur-Omisace and were rewarded for your curiosity.'' Bestiary Entry Genus: Rank VII Mark Classification: elite Being a legendary Guardian, Protector of all that lives within the Feywood. Long thought to exist only in Myth, until one brave Soul ventured into the Wood in search of proof, only to lose his life in the attempt. His friend petitioned the hunt for this Mark. Finding Behemoth King This mark can be tedious to find, since all the monsters in Feywood must be cleared - Icefield of Clearsight and Edge of Reason, and that includes respawn(ed) enemies. It is highly recommended to clear Edge of Reason section first, then return and clear Icefield of Clearsight and hope to encounter Behemoth King when re-entering Edge of Reason. Battle The Behemoth King begins the battle by pounding the party with elemental spells, including Ardor. One strategy is to cast a Reverse/Decoy on one character and use the tanking teammates to pound him. A good tactic would be to use a Masamune + Genji Glove combo. When the Behemoth King's health reaches a certain point, he will either throw up a Magick Shield or a Paling. Depending on which, he will either become immune to spells or physicals. One can trigger the changing of his immunity by casting Arise on him twice. If Behemoth King becomes immune to spells, he will begin using his powerful physicals and White Breath, which damages the party and can inflict Stop. If he becomes immune to physical damage, the King will pummel the party with elemental spells. Eventually either the Shield or Paling will fall, but the Behemoth King will quickly erect the barrier of the opposite type - when the Paling falls he uses Magick Shield, and vice versa, effectively alternating his immunity at a regular basis. During his spell immune phase, the player will be hard-pressed to heal, as the Behemoth's Kings physical blows can do several thousand damage even with Protect in effect, but the player can conversely do great damage with their strong weapons. During his physical immune phase, his various elemental spells can be guarded against with the right equipment, and the player should use the spell Shock for offense, as Shock animates quickly and still does a lot of damage. When Behemoth King's HP drops below 10%, he will use Growing Threat doubling his level. A Quickening chain, if the player can do one long enough, can kill him quickly at this point. The key for most of the battle is paying attention to the Behemoth King's attacks and quickly altering equipment to lessen his blows, and to make sure to switch between spells and physicals for damage when he becomes immune to either. Rewards *250 gil *Bacchus's Wine While that may not seem like much at first, on Mt. Bur-Omisace the player can find a rock shaped like a wyrm's head near Relj. The player must unequip any weapons from Vaan and hit the rock to obtain the full reward for the hunt. *500,000 gil *Rod of Faith Defeating Behemoth King adds him to the Sky Pirate's Den and grants the player the title Lord of the Kings. Related Enemies *Werewolf *Behemoth *High Reaver *Humbaba *Reaver *Yeti *Zaghnal *Alteci (Rare) *Catoblepas (Mark) *Humbaba Mistant (Optional Boss) *Fenrir (Boss) Category:Elite Marks